Total Drama Redemption
by GonardWithTheTDL
Summary: <html><head></head>16 teens and 2 veterans head off to an island to compete for a million dollars, with all the chaos, havic, and blindsides, who will make it to the end when you can easily return? Find out now on Total! Drama! Redemption!</html>
1. Meet The Teams, Day 1

**This story is extremly similar to the new season of Survivor Redemption Island. So if you dont like it dont read it, most of these OCs are from my friends so thanks guys for the good times haha.**

* * *

><p>A man was holding onto a rope in a plane with 16 contestants sitting down, the man wa standing up and smirking at the camera waiting for his opening cue. "Hey guys, Eric Wagner here!" Said Eric Wagner to the camera, "you may know me from Total Drama Live 2. I hosted Season 3, and won Season 4."<p>

"Today I am going back to hosting and I am ready to host the biggest show on television!" Eric cheered as everyone in the plane cheered, the plane shortly landed and everyone jumped out of the plane.

"Today here we got over at the blue colored team," Eric said as he pointed over.

"Over there we have Cheryl!" He points to a girl with fire red hair and very short shorts. She is wearing a top tank top that as she stand in flip flops.

"We have Mordecai!" Eric said as he pointed to a tall, skinny, medium-long brunette hair, wearing sunglasses. He also has a on a blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans.

"We have Winter!" Eric cheered as he showed a girl with a short brown skirt and a small blue tank top showing her belly button.

"We also have Marcus!" A mulatto boy blue button up shirt and blue jeans stands in the corner trying to find a signal.

"Let us not forget April!" A girl is shown chasing a butterfly in a blue tank top and long white jeans.

"We have Victoria!" An African American girl with a blue t-shirt and long blue jenas is shown smiling to camera.

"We have Tony!" A girl with a blue long sleeve shirt and long blue jeans was grinning to the camera.

"And last we have James!" Eric announced as the screen went to a guy with a Phillies baseball cap and a blue t-shrit with long tan jeans and black sneekers.

"With that they make up the Hare Tribe!" Eric said as the whole tribe cheered as Eric turned to the green tribe.

"Over here we have Robert!" A German kid smiling to camera wearing a tight green t-shirt and long black skinny jeans.

"We have Quintron!" An African man wearing a green shirt with sweat pants on was grinning.

"We got Rigby!" A short man with spiky hair with a green undershirt and long black pants on smirked.

"We have Sam!" A boy with a wild look on his face wearing a green t-shirt, beige cargo shorts, and black running shoes.

"We also have Elektra!" A Russian girl was smiling to the camera wearing a green t-shirt and long blue jeans.

"We have Ted!" A big guy eating honey and a extra large green shirt and a pair of sweat pants was shown smiling to camera.

"We have Charlotte!" A blonde girl with a green tank top on and black mini skirt was standing infront of camera.

"Emma!" A girl with a long green shirt and long blue jeans was infront of the camera getting it out of her face.

"And last but not least we have Emma!" A skinny girl with a green sweater on and long black jeans was sitting infront of the camera.

"Well that makes up the Tortise Tribe!" Eric cheered as everyone from that tribe cheered, "also we got two Drama Nation veterans making an appearence in this show!"

Most contestants looked confused as a helicopter landed and they wondered who was in there, a man came out with straight brown hair with a DC hat on wearing a skateboarding outfit which also has a DC logo on it. Following him was a funny looking guy with an orange shirt and a black jacket with long blue jeans, he also had goggles on his head.

"Everyone! Welcome Total Drama Live Veteran Aaron, most referred to as Coco Steiner, who came in 6th place and retired after that to host seasons." Eric said as everyone cheered and applaud as Mordecai raised his fists.

"Rigby look! It's our favorite next to him!" Mordecai cheered as he pointed to the funny looking guy next to Coco.

"Also here we have Total Endurance Veteran, also known as my uncle Steve Daniels. Steve competed on Total Endurance on the Blue Team and survived a polar bear attack and managed to get 4th place." Eric explained as everyone cheered like they did with Coco. "Now it is time we decide who gets what player."

Eric walked over with a bag and Coco and Steve put there hands in the bag and each grabed a buff and opened them, Coco opened a green one and walked over to the Hare's as Steve walked over to Tortoise with his blue buff.

"Also, before you head to your camps, I have one last announcment" Eric said as everyone ended there happiness and turned to Eric. "If you are voted off tonight, you will not go home!"

Everyone gasped at that and looked around nervously, "instead you will go to Redemption Island and compete in a duel against a former loser and winner stays in the game, loser goes home for good. Once you have won two duels in a row you will return to the game."

"Sounds simple enough." Robert said with a thick German accent.

"Will see about that, you may all head to your camps." Eric said as he walked off and all the teams headed off to there camps

* * *

><p><strong>(Tortoise Tribe)<strong>

"So, you guys are new huh?" Coco asked his tribe as some chuckled.

"Yup, but im a quick learner." Quintron said smirking as Rigby laughed.

"Sure ya are buddy." Rigby said.

* * *

><p><strong>(On a rock confessional thing)<strong>

**Coco - **"Quintron seems cocky, so I think I may have to get rid of him quickly."

**Quintron - **He is sitting on a rock half naked and smirks "I got this game bitchez!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Hare Tribe)<strong>

"So im Steve!" Steve cheered as everyone highfived Steve, "Ill be yalls counselors today, you can all tell me alittle somethin somethin about yall selves."

"Im Mordecai, and I am a sunglass addict." Mordecai chuckled out as everyone was laughing, Steve grabbed his sunglasses.

"Yes, fine indeed!" He said as he handed them back to Mordecai as the two highfived.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tree confessional place)<strong>

**Mordecai - **"I like Steve, he is a good guy and is extremly nice!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Tortoise Tribe)<strong>

"So after I spent my summer in Russia, I decided to sign up for the show." Elektra said as Robert nodded.

"That was awesome." He said as Coco walked over to them.

"Hey can I talk to you guys about something?" He asked as he whispered to them softly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hare Tribe)<strong>

"Give me a signal!" Marcus yelled as he was hanging his phone in the air as James put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, I promise you that you will get no signal, sorry man." James said as MArcus was dying yo update his facebook so he ran to a washed up pizza box and started making a laptop out of it.

"I worry about that guy." James said to Cheryl who smiled.

"I dont know, he is cute for a guy." She said as James sat down chuckling as Mordecai and Steve hit him with a football they were tossing.

"Ow!" James said as he rubbed his head and Mordecai and Steve mumbled in "sorry".

* * *

><p><strong>(Arena)<strong>

"Hey guys!" Eric cheered as he showed them to an arena with a football in the middle, "today we will have a friendly game of football!"

"YES!" Mordecai cheered as he and Rigby highfived, "me and Rigby own this game back home!"

"Yeah!" Rigby cheered as Eric went back to announcing the rules.

"First team to get three points wins it and ends the game." Eric said as everyone nodded and got in position, Coco and Mordecai were quarterbacks. "Game on!"

Mordecai took the football after his team won the coin toss, Mordecai slipped in a trick coin, he threw the ball to April who ran the wrong way to the enemy goal post.

"Yes!" She cheered as her team glared at her.

"That is 1 point for the Hares." Eric said as the Tortoises took back the ball, this time Mordecai threw it to James who ran it in for a touchdown, barely gettnig by Rigby.

"That is 1 point for each team. Eric said as Coco grabbed the ball and looked around.

"Rigby!" He said as he threw it to Rigby as Mordecai jumped and got an interception.

"Mine!" He said as he got tackled by Elektra.

"My Russian blood gives me strength." She said as they begane the next play.

Mordecai threw it to Cheryl who was tackled at the end, almost getting a touchdown. "Dang it!" She yelled as she kicked the grass.

Mordecai looked around his field and handed the ball off to Tony who easily ran it into the end zone.

"2 points for Tortoise, 1 point for Hares." Eric said as he watched Coco take the ball, Coco scouted the field and made a quick pass to Quintron who grabbed the ball and ran into the endzone, easily dodging April and Winter who were petting a butterfly.

"Seriously!" Mordecai complained as he looked around the field, he had the ball, he saw Cheryl being blocked by Charlotte and Rigby, James was being blocked by Coco and Robert. He looked at April and Winter looking for the butterfly. He saw Tony and Victoria chatting and not paying attention, also being blocked by Quintron. He saw MArcus trying to get access on his pizza box and no Steve in sight. "Where is Steve?" He asked as everyone looked at him blankly.

Mordecai decided to toss the ball to Marcus and it smooshed his pizza box and he turned to Mordecai, "get to the endzone and facebook will be back up!" Mordecai yelled as Marcus got determined and ran past Coco and Quintron as Steve ran onto the field out of nowhere and picked him up and got to the endzone and threw him on the ground.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Steve cheered as Marcus was rubbing his head.

"Tortoises stay alive!" Eric cheered ashe gave the team immunity to Mordecai. "Hares, im probly gonna see you guys at tribal."

* * *

><p><strong>(Rock Confessional place)<strong>

**Mordecai - **"I do not know where Steve came from but thank god he did! That was an epic game!"

**Coco -** "Well, it was close, mainly my fauly, but it is to soon for Coco to leave."

**Marcus - **"He lied to me! I got no Facebook!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Hare Tribe)<strong>

"Congrats on our first win tribe!" Mordecai cheered as he and James highfived.

"Dosent the first win feel the best?" Steve said as his team nodded and Winter layed down.

"Oh my god it feels so good to be couchful!" She said as Tony shook his head.

"I think you mean comfortable." Tony said as Winter smiled and nodded it off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Beach Confessional Place)<strong>

**Winter - **"So everyone thinks im the idiot, can't wait till merge when I send them all off the island! This game is mine!"

**Mordecai - **He looks around and smiles to camera, "every feel like a plot was made here?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Tortoise tribe)<strong>

"Well guys, there is always next week!" Rigby cheered as everyone just looked at him, "cool, a Debby Downer tribe."

"Rigby is right." Sam said as he got up and smirked, "we can't sit here and be depressed! We got to get ready and win win win!"

"I like Sam and his additude, it lightens the mood." Coco said as he got up and highfived Sam.

"So, who are we voting off, is the real question." Elektra said as everyone looked around, hoping to not go to Redemption Island.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tribal Council)<strong>

The whole Tortoise Tribe walked in and looked around as Eric looked at everyone with a smirk, "so Coco, how does it feel coming back into the game and losing?"

"Well, what can I say, we can't win them all." Coco said as Eric nodded and looked at a smirking Sam.

"Why so happy Sam?" Eric asked as Sam turned to Eric.

"This game is going to be a lot of fun and I just dont want to lose first, im fine getting second, but first would just be horrible!" Sam said as he was kind of happy at the ceremony.

"Why is that?"

"Well, we all beat like a thousand people trying to get on the show, and jsut showing up and losing would be horrible!"

"I see, Rigby, got anything to say?" Eric asked as Rigby looked up then looked back at Eric.

"Well, my only regret would not be saying good bye to Mordecai." Rigby said as Eric nodded.

"Robert, you seem quiet, anything up?" Eric asked as Robert smirked.

"I am just positive I wont go home." He said as he looked around as Eric nodded.

"Aright, I guess it is time to vote, Charlotte, your up." Eric said as Charlotte went to walk to vote.

The camera shows Charlotte writing a name but you can not see it, she walks away as Rigby walks back up and show's his to the camera.

It shows the name Emma. "I am voting you because you have not talked or done anything to help our tribe." He said as he put the name in the box and Quintron walked up and did the same as Charlotte. Robert walked up confident and did the same. Sam walked up and showed the name to the camera like Rigby.

It says Rigby. "Im voting you because I dislike the close friendship you have with the other tribe." He said as he walked away. Eventually Coco, Elektra, Ted, Emma, and Laura voted and everyone sat down.

"I will go tally them up." Eric said as he walked off and eventually came back. "If anyone has any hidden immunity idols now would be the time to play them."

After a long silence Eric opened the top of the jar. "You all know the drill, if you get the most votes you will head to Redemption Island and play to return to the game."

"First vote." Eric says as he shows vote, "Emma, that is one vote Emma."

He pulls out another name, "Rigby, thats one vote Rigby, one vote Emma, seven votes left."

He pulls out another name, "Emma, thats two votes Emma, one vote Rigby."

He pulls out another name, "Rigby, thats two votes Emma, two votes Rigby."

He pulls out another name, "Emma, that if three votes Emma, two votes Rigby, four votes left."

He pulls out another name, "Quintron, that is three votes Emma, two votes Rigby, one vote Quintron."

He pulls out another name, "Quintron, that is three votes Emma, two votes Rigby, two votes Quintron."

He pulls out another name, "Quintron, that is three votes Emma, three votes Quintron, two votes Rigby, one vote left." The three with votes are on the edge of there seats with wide eyes awaiting the last name.

"First person voted off Survivor Redemption Island." Eric says as he slowly turns it and it is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Quintron." Eric says as Quintron stands up with his torch. "Quintron, the tribe has spoken." He then turned off Quintron's torch and he stood there.

"You will have a chance to come back man, head off to Redemption Island." Eric said as Quintron laughed and turned.

"Ill be back!" He said as Robert laughed and Quintron headed off to Redemption Island.

"Will this choice affect the game? Find out next time, you eight may now head back to your camps." Eric said as the tribe got up and grabbed torches and headed back to there camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Shocking first vote off eh? I thought I would start things up with a blindside. I hope you all like it and look forward to the next chapter, it shall be longer! See ya later!<strong>

**Voted Off: Quintron**

**Redemption Island Inhabitants: Quintron**

**Immunity Idols: None**


	2. Beach Party, Day 2

**Well I had fun with the first chapter so I think it is time I decided to work on the next day, so enjoy friends! Also I accidently added some girl named Laura so just ignore that and thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Redemption Island)<strong>

Quintron was walking to a small place that looked good for his camp with his turned off torch as he set it aside to start building his shelter. After around an hour of working it started to rain.

"Oh come on!" Quintron complained as he started taking off all of his clothes except his boxers so than he put his clothes under what was done so they stayed dry.

* * *

><p><strong>(Beach Confessional - Redemption Island)<strong>

**Quintron -** "It is kind of sad to of been voted off first, just so lonely." He said as he looked up and smirked, "atleast I can be in my boxers and no one would care!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Hare Tribe)<strong>

The tribe was returning back from tribal council with there torches after losing the last challenge and voting off Quintron, Sam immediatly fell asleep, along with Elektra.

"We need to win the next challenge." Robert said as Rigby nodded.

"Yeah, I did not like losing, or getting votes." Rigby said as he wondered who would vote for him.

"Same here, best we can do is get some rest." Coco said as everyone agreed and fell asleep.

The next day Sam woke up and ran into the ocean and came back with a line of fish, "I got a bite!" He cheered as everyone was amazed.

"Nice work man!" Rigby cheered as he highfived Sam

"Agreed." Coco said as he went to tend to the fire.

"You will all refer to me as fish master Sam!" Sam cheered as he held his fish proudly.

"Can do sir." Ted said as he was petting a chipmunk.

"Woah! He can talk!" Rigby said in shock as Ted never said anything.

"Indeed I do." He said as he licked some honey on a leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere on a rock confessional)<strong>

**Coco - **"So there are 17 and a half contestants left, all I can do his hope to allign my tribe and hope I have numbers at merge."

* * *

><p><strong>(Tortoise Tribe)<strong>

"Morning tribe!" Steve cheered as he woke up.

"Morning Stevo," Mordecai said stretching.

"I still have no Facebook access!" Marcus complained as his phone had no bars.

"We are on an island, it wont work." James said as he was playing with the fire.

"Cheryl, can you go check if we caught any fish?" Mordecai asked Cheryl as she headed off.

"Has anyone seen April?" Victoria asked as she looked around and didnt see April punce frmo a tree onto Mordecai.

"Gah!" Mordecai screamed as he got slammed onto the ground by April.

"That was fun!" April cheered as she got up and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Beach Confessional)<strong>

**Mordecai - **"Something is tottaly wrong with that April girl, but whatever it is, I like it!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Challenge arena)<strong>

"Come on in teams!" Eric said as both tribes were walking in, Steve handed Eric the team immunity piece and walked back to his team to wait for instructions. "Today we are going to do a challenge called River Rapids."

"You will each enter this custom river with a strong current going towards you, this includes objects going down this river." Eric explained as he showed the river and a person dropping objects in it. "Whoever gets half there team across first wins it, Hares, sit a player out."

"Ill do it." Victoria said as she went to go sit down.

"ON your marks! Get set! GO!" Eric yelled as the players jumped into the river and kept trynig to swim but so far no progress.

"I think I need to try!" April said as she jumped up and jumped on every object all the way to the end.

"Hares have one member across, they need three more to win." Eric said as the contestants were giving it there all.

"I have an idea!" Elektra said as she grabbed Marcus and launched him backwards giving Elektra enough of a push to make her way to the end.

"Ow! Come on!" Marcus said as a crate went down the river and hit him. "GAH!"

"Each team has one member across they each need three more." Eric said as Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

"Let's do this!" The grabbed arms and charged across the powerful current and giving it there all made it to the end.

"That was odd, but each team has another member across." Eric said as Mordecai and Rigby highfived each other.

"Extreme!" Coco cheered as he was hit with a skateboard, getting an idea he decided to grind on the all the crates with his board to the end.

"Show off!" Steve yelled as a snowboard hit him and he grabbed it and did the same thing as Coco.

"Coco and Steve are across! Each team needs one more member!" Eric said as the teams were squaring off and kept getting nailed by objects.

"Im going in baby!" Sam yelled as he charged but was hit by a crate and slammed into Marcus.

"Gah!" Marcus yelled, in pain.

"Marcus im coming!" Cheryl yelled as she went to help out Marcus.

"Look's like Sam and Marcus arent able to do anything right now, lame!" Eric said as Coco snapped his fingers.

"I really had a lot of hope for Sam." He said as he looked at James who was walking strongly. "No!"

"Yes!" Steve and Mordecai said as they highfived with James almost at the end but was his by a fan and knocked out.

"Oh come on!" Mordecai said as he was upset with almost winning.

Just then, a man in the water kept walking forward, he kept taking big steps and the waves went by him like they were nothing. He was beating the waves and all the objects sent at him, he eventually made it to the end as everyone looked in shock of who it was, it was...

...

...

...

...

Ted.

"Yes!" Coco and Elektra cheered as they both highfived the big giant.

"Tortoises! Are immune!" Eric cheered as the whole team hugged eachother on there first victory. "Hares, ill see you all at tribal tonight, go back to camp."

* * *

><p><strong>(Tortoise Tribe)<strong>

"Hooray for victory!" Sam cheered as he limped on his leg holding a glass of water.

"Here here!" Emma said as they tapped glasses in happiness.

"Good job Ted, we owe you one man!" Rigby said as he put his arm over the giant who smiled.

"To Ted!" Sam said as he held out his glass and everyone yelled 'here here!'

"Wonder who they are going to vote off." Sam said as everyone thought.

"I hope they dont vote of Steve, he is my boy!" Coco said as he rememebred accepting Steve into Total Endurance.

"I hope they dont vote off Mordecai." Rigby said with a smile.

"They need to, he is the biggest threat on there team." Robert said with his accent.

"So they wont vote him," Ted said.

"Got me there," Robert said with a laugh.

"Well, atleast we all get to be here another day, but here is the real question." Elektra was beginning to say around the fire as everyone was sitting around it and looking at here.

"What is that?" Coco asked as he looked at her interested.

"What is going to happen as Redemption Island tommarow." She said as they all nodded and began to eat there fish in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Beach Confessional)<strong>

**Robert - **"I dont know what this Redemption Island twist really is, but it is going to be used to help me advance, and piss me off completely."

* * *

><p><strong>(Hare Tribe)<strong>

The tribe all walked back silently and put there stuff down and all collapsed on the ground. "That sucked!" James said as he put his hands on his head.

"That we lost or have to vote someone off?" Mordecai said as Steve chuckled alittle.

"Both." James said as he looked around at all his friends, "I dont want to vote any of you off."

"None of us want to vote man, but we got to." Tony said as he was sitting next to Victoria.

"Beach party!" Steve said as he jumped up and everyone looked at him, "we are all great friends! Why not have one last blow out before tribal?

"Great idea man!" Mordecai said as he stood up and highfived Steve.

"I am in." James said, eventually everyone stood up and headed off to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>(Forest Confessional)<strong>

**Mordecai - **"Steve's ambithious and optasmist ways help show there is always good in this show and we must always get better to be stronger, really makes me respect him. Plus he is really smart!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Beach - Hare)<strong>

"I is a fish!" Steve said as he chased everyone with a giant fish head on his head. He jumped onto Marcus and Marcus went slamming into the ground.

"Ow!" Marcus yelled as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry man." Steve said as he and James grabbed a football and tossed it.

"So do you like Marcus?" April secretly asked Cheryl who smiled and looked at her.

"Kind of, he is a sweet guy, but his Facebook obsession is weird." Cherly siad as April laughed.

"Hi girls!" Winter came up to them and sat down and smiled.

"Hey Winter." Cheryl said smiling as Winter grabbed as shell and tired putting it in her ear.

"Weird." Cheryl said as April laughed and tried doing the same thing as Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Beach Confessional)<strong>

**Steve - **"I am mainly here to have fun, my idea of this party was to make friends, im a veteran, I could see my name a lot on the votes tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>(Tortoise Tribe)<strong>

Coco looked at everyone at the beach as he was getting ready and looked for his surfboard when he noticed a piece of paper under Emma's stuff. He grabbed it and saw it was a clue to an immunity idol, he smirked. "Noobs make this game so easy sometimes." He said as he got up and followed the clue to look for the idol.

He took his shovel and went around digging in the ground and after about ten minutes of searching finnaly found the idol and smirked, "this game is mine!" He said as he went to go hide his idol someplace safe and went to the beach and apologized for being late.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tribal Council)<strong>

The Hare tribe walked in after dropping off there stuff and took seats after looking around nervously once and then to Eric. "Welcome to your guys first tribal council." He said as he looked around.

"Thanks for the invite." Mordecai said as everyone laughed.

"Mordecai, do you think your going home tonight?" Eric asked and Mordecai took a minute to think.

"I couldm but I probly wont, ive been doing pretty good in challenges so I dont think im heading off soon." He said as Steve nodded.

"Steve, this is your first time at an elimination ceremony." Eric as Steve decided to speak up.

"You dont count temple?" He asked as Eric shook his head.

"I meant voting." He said as Steve said 'ah', "so do you feel being a veteran will get you kicked off?"

"Like Mordecai said, I might and I might not, but ive been doing good so far, so why would I be sent home?" He asked as Eric nodded.

"Cheryl, you guys seems all tight, think anyone is secretly strategizing?" Eric asked as Cheryl looked around the room.

"Some people might but I dont think on our tribe, we are all extremly close." She said as Eric smirked and began to speak again.

"Alright, I guess its time to vote, April, your up first." Eric said as April got up to vote.

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Room)<strong>

**April - **She is seen writing down a name with a lot of hearts and skips out after putting the letter in the jar.

**Cheryl - **She writes for about two seconds and shows the camera, revealing the name Tony. "I see you." She said as she put the name in the jar after folding it.

**James - **He sighs and writes down a name and puts in the jar walking off.

**Steve - **He writes down a name confidently and puts it in the jar and walks off.

**Tony - **He writes a name down with his hand over the paper so the camera cant see and he puts it in the jar and walks off.

**Marcus - **He is writing down a name and then shows it to the camera, revealing the name Mordecai, "you lied to me about Facebook." He said as he put it in the jar and left the voting room.

**Victoria - **She looks like she is thinking then writes down a name and puts it in the jar next to her.

**Mordecai - **He writes down a name and shows it to camera, revealing the name Victoria. "You havent done your fair share in the tribe and dont even do challenges, hope you lose, love Mordecai." He said as he put the name in the jar and walked off.

**Winter - **She is seen writing down a name and shows it to camera, revealing the name Steve. "You are a giant threat and I cant have you on this team, it dangers my advantage." She says as she puts the name in the jar and walks off skipping.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tribal Council)<strong>

"I'll go tally the votes." Eric says as he walks off to go count the votes and everyone looks around nervously. About ten minutes later Eric returns with the jar and puts it on the table. "If anyone has any hidden immunity idols now will be the time to play them."

No one moved so Eric decided to move on, "you all know the drill, if you get most of the votes you will leave and head off to Redemption Island."

"First vote." He says as he shows the paper. "Steve."

Steve sighed as James put his hand on his back and smirked. "Second vote, Mordecai." Eric said as Mordecai's eyes grew.

He then pulls out another name and shows it, "Tony. That is one vote Steve, one vote Mordecai, and one vote Tony. Six votes left."

He then pulls out another name and reveals it, "Victoria." He says as Victoria's eyes grow.

He then pulls out another name and shows it, "Cheryl. That is one vote Steve, one vote Mordecai, one vote Tony, one vote Victoria, and one vote Cheryl, four votes left."'

He shows the next paper in the jar, "Victoria." Eric says as he puts the vote down and grabs the next one and shows it.

"Steve." He says as he puts the vote down and Steve and Victoria barely look up to see the next vote.

"Tony." He says as he puts the name down. "That is one vote Mordecai, one vote Cheryl, two votes Steve, two votes Tony, and two votes Victoria, one vote left."

He then draws the last paper and looks at it and then at the tribe, "second person voted off Survivor Redemption Island..." He slowly turns the paper to reveal the name...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Victoria.

Victoria saw her named and sighed and walked up with her torch as Eric looked at her, "the tribe has spoken." He said as he turned off her torch and looked at her.

"You will have another chance at this game, grba your stuff and head off to Redmeption Island." He said as she left, blowing a kiss to Tony as she left and headed off to Redemption Island to await her duel with Quintron.

"The rest of you are safe tonight, you can head back to camp." Eric said as they picked up all there stuff and walked off back to there tribe camp.

* * *

><p><strong>With that another episode ends with two people voted off.<strong>

**This leaves the questions, who will win next time? Who will be the third person voted off? And who will win the first Redemption Island duel, find out NEXT TIME!**


End file.
